


Gritos desesperados

by Kikinu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family Drama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los gritos se siguen escuchando, por más fuerte que hable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gritos desesperados

** Gritos desesperados **

 

Mirna los escucha discutir desde su cuarto. Se encerraron en la cocina, que novedad. Fue su padre, para variar.

 

— ¿ _Qué mierda ha hecho ahora?_ — Se pregunta, tarareando para no escuchar los gritos.

 

Solo oye palabras sueltas, pero los gritos… _siempre son los gritos_. Sus cuartos están pegados, es imposible no escucharlos _por más que quiera, por más que lo intente con todos su esfuerzo, los gritos siempre se escuchan_.

 

—… ¡me mentiste!...

 

—… ¡nunca más!... ¡prometo!...

 

—… ¡basta!... ¡nunca más!... ¡no me digas mi amor!

 

¿Su papá había gastado mucha plata de vuelta? O… ¿una amante? No lo creía, no parecía la clase de persona que tuviese una amante _aunque nadie parece ser ese tipo de persona_. Seguro era la plata. ¿En qué la habría gastado? ¿Política? Lo más probable. Quizás en algún emprendimiento que _nuevamente_ no funcionó. Funeraria, remisería, estacionamiento, delivery de comida… Fracaso, tras fracaso, tras fracaso.

 

—… ¡¿A todo el mundo le decís mi amor?!... — Mirna se estremece. ¿Entonces…?

 

—… ¡No vida, no! Vos sabés que… — Intenta acercarse un poco al cuarto de sus padres, para escuchar mejor.

 

Cambia de opinión rápidamente, mejor no quiere escuchar. ¿Una amante? Es una posibilidad. Su mamá es bastante fría, quizás su papá… No, no quiere pensar en eso. Va hacia la sala, donde están sus hermanas. La de diez años hace la tarea, mientras que la de quince mira la televisión. Se sienta en el sillón, sin prestarle real atención al programa.

 

—Están peleando muy fuerte— Le dice Mirna a la de quince, Luisa.

 

— ¿Y? No te metas— Refunfuña Luisa, concentrándose en el programa. Mirna sabe que la situación le afecta, pero siempre es mejor hacer como que nada pasa. Luisa es cerrada y no demuestra lo que siente, escudarse tras una coraza de insensibilidad es su forma de defenderse.

 

—… ¡No quiero verte más!... — Mirna siente como si la abofetearan

 

—… ¡No vida, no!... ¡Escúchame!...

 

La respiración se le agita. No, no, no. _Por favor no_. Pero ellos siguen encerrados, discutiendo.

 

Hacía mucho que no discutían, más de un año. Pero antes las peleas eran frecuentes. Muy frecuentes. _Todos los días_.

 

—Es una etapa, mis papás antes también discutían mucho, pero ahora ya no— Le había dicho una vez una amiga. Mirna le había creído, porque las peleas habían finalizado. Pero esta pelea… esta pelea era grande.

 

Basta. Tiene que dejar de pensar en eso. _Necesita un escape_.

 

— ¿Necesitas que te ayude? — Le pregunta a Tara, la más pequeña

 

— Bueno, dale. Díctame esto.

 

Mirna toma la hoja que le pasa su hermana y comienza a leer. Alto. _Muy alto. Tan alto que los gritos dejen de escucharse._

 

—… ¡No, no, no!...

 

—… ¡Por favor!...

 

Todavía los escucha. Se pregunta si Tara entenderá algo de lo que está pasando. Pero la niña sigue muy concentrada en sus deberes, ajena a la pelea que tiene lugar en el cuarto de sus padres.

 

— Me duele la cabeza, ¿puedes bajar el volumen de la tele? — Pide Tara a Luisa

 

— ¡No! Déjala, yo… yo cualquier cosa te doy un remedio — Dice Mirna. No quiere que bajen de la televisión. _Eso significaría tener que escucharlos a ellos más fuerte._

— ¡Mirna! A la niña le duele la cabeza — Se queja Luisa, bajando el volumen del audio.

 

Entonces Mirna comienza a dictar más alto. _Aunque es inútil. Todo es inútil. Ella es una inútil._

 

Escucha como se abre la puerta del cuarto de sus padres. Por unos instantes deja de respirar. No, no, _Dios_ , por favor no. Siente las lágrimas agolpándose, listas para salir. Luisa sigue viendo el televisor y Tara sigue copiando.

 

—Me parece que al final no vamos a salir a cenar— Dice su madre, desde la cocina

 

Es cierto, Mirna lo había olvidado, ellos iban a ir a cenar a un restaurante. Por unos segundos, le causa gracia que ella sienta que de eso han pasado meses, cuando solo ha sido hace unos escasos veinte minutos.

 

— ¡No mami, yo ya termino! — Se queja Tara. Mirna y Luisa la miran, intentando explicarle todo con solo verla.

 

— No chicas, no.

 

— ¡Dale! ¡Ya termino!

 

Mirna se pregunta si su hermana es estúpida. ¿Cómo mierda la mocosa no se puede dar cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo? ¡Por favor, al menos que no hable! Que se calle. La odia, la odia más que nunca, porque ella solo está empeorando las cosas.

 

— No Tara, el horno no está para bollos — Y la vos suave y conciliadora con que dice eso su madre hace que Mirna realmente comprenda que las cosas están jodidas

 

Porque su madre, _su madre que es fuerte, fría y que no muestra sentimientos. Su madre que nunca demuestra si las quiere. Su madre que es calculadora y muchas veces injusta_ … su madre está hablando con una calma que la asusta.

 

— Andrea, ¿puedes venir? — Escucha que su padre llama desde el cuarto. Entonces ambos vuelven a encerrarse _y los gritos vuelven a escucharse._

 

Mirna quiere preguntarle a Luisa si cree que sus padres van a separarse. Pero el solo pensamiento la lastima.

 

Ella tiene amigos cuyos padres están separados. Su primo mismo es hijo de padres divorciados. Ella convive con la idea y sabe que es normal, e incluso cuando sus padres peleaban todo el tiempo lo único que quería era que se separen _así no gritaban más_.

 

Pero ahora que la idea no es imposible… ahora que el quiebre es lo más probable… tiene miedo.

 

No quiere.

 

No quiere que las cosas cambien. No quiere ver a su padre o a su madre solo los fines de semana. No quiere tener que elegir. _Porque, a diferencia de sus hermanas, ella es mayor y si tendría que elegir._ No quiere separarse de ninguno. Ni de su madre que es fría, ni de su padre que siempre se olvida de ellas, ni de sus hermanas que la sacan de quicio.

 

Vuelve a escuchar como se abre la puerta.

 

— Ya va a estar la comida, pongan la mesa. Comen solo ustedes tres.

Mientras cenan su madre se queda en la cocina y su padre se sienta en el sillón a ver la televisión. Ellas comienzan a hablar de nada, _para evitar hablar de algo._

El resto de la noche transcurre normal. Hablan de banalidades con su madre, le alcanzan un vaso de gaseosa a su padre, Tara se va a dormir temprano, Mirna y Luisa juegan a las cartas. _Pero sus padres no se habla, ni les hablan a ellas sobre la discusión, ninguno es estúpido pero siempre es más facil hacer como si todo estuviera bien._

 

Su madre se va a acostar primero. Luego Mirna y casi al mismo tiempo Luisa. Su padre es el último en irse. Mirna escucha que habla algo con su madre (al fin y al cabo sus cuartos están pegados).

 

Al menos duermen en la misma cama. Es lo único que consuela a la chica. Quizás todo está bien. Otra discusión más, las cosas vuelven a la normalidad. _Porque aunque no sea lo mejor, la normalidad la deja tranquila._

 

FIN


End file.
